Through My Eyes
by GaarasKitsune
Summary: This is my first fanfic on here so please R&R well Naruko is the new girl a konoha high.She has a horrible past and finally find someone who can understand her....will these two fall in love? or will everyone try succeed in tearing them apart?
1. Naruko Uzumaki

Disclaimer: koinichiwa!!!!!! ahah well its my first fanfic on here so please review! and be as brutal as possible!well this is a Yaoi fanfic and with my favorite Pairing...but in this case i have naruto a girl named naruko (sorry but it had to make it fit into the story line!)so yeah naruto had to be a girl!  
GaaraXNaruto!!!! i love them togeather! well anyways enjoy!  
"someone is speaking"  
'thoughts'

Through My Eyes

Gaara's P.O.V:

I walked to my homeroom ignoring everyone as usual. I sat down at my usual desk at the very back of class, in the darkest corner of the room. I sat there seeing all of the normal idiots doing their daily routine.Choji Akamichi eating...that fat ass,Shikamaru Nara sleeping the lazy ass, Ino Yamanaka brushing her long hair...concited bitch,Shino Abureme just sitting there...weirdo,Lee the green-spandex freak talking about youth or some shit like that,Neji Hyuuga talking to the Uchiha...concited asshole,Sakura Haruno the loud over-obsessive bitch trying to get Sasuke to notice her, And the king of assholes Sasuke Uchia the emo...hardly talking back to the Hyuuga. I looked over at the teacherAsuma-sensei smokeing a cigar...(is he even allowed to do that?). He rolled his eyes...yup the usual un-eventful day(A.N thats what u think Gaara!)

Normal P.O.V:

Gaara sat there thinking about how much of his day is already wasted, when all of a sudden the door opened.Gaara like the rest of the class looked over to see who had come in and Gaara felt his jaw drop,along with the rest of the class's.In Walked the most beautiful girl Gaara had ever seen.She had long blond hair that was put up into pigtails,sapphire blue eyes,three marks on her cheeks that looked like whiskers,and natural tan skin.She wore a short black skirt,a black half jacket, a Orange tanktop,black fishnet gloves and lots of braclets and necklaces.She walked in shyly.Asuma got up and said"class today we have a new studet"and he walked nest to her."Would you introduce yourself to the class?" She looked at the classand said in the most heavenly voice"My Names Naruko Uzumaki but you can call me Naru"and she gave them the cutest smile.Asuma looked around the class and assigned Naru a mentor for the day.he looked around the class and asked Gaara if he would like to show Naru around the school?"Gaara nodded slightly"Asuma smiled and gave naruko the seat next to him.Naruko walked over to Gaara and smlied at him"Umm Hi im Naruko! so you must be Gaara right?"Gaara Nodded,Naruko smiled and sat in the seat next to him(A.N the desks seat two people.)Gaara looked at her.'she was so cute!'Gaara mentaly shook his head what the hell was he thinking?He was Sabaku No Gaara the feared evil Emo kid of Konoha High!(ahah yea just a joke)He looked at her again and noticed her beauty.

Narukos P.O.V:

'Omfg yay! im so happy to be here! Tsunade-Baachan was right! WOW the guys here are really hott. Oh the teachers talking to me.He just said that tthe really hott guy in the corner is my mentor! wow i got so lucky...he doesnt look to friendly though..ahaha but dont worry i'll fix that soon enough!' I sit next to him.Wow he's so hott. the bell rings. Shit Hes talking to me 'Wheres your schdule?" I give him my schdule. He looks at it and says"You have all of my classes"Naruko looked at him."Yay so you'll be showing me around the school all day then?"He sighed"yes" 'Wow hes going to be a hard nut to crack but I'll get to him in some way' She smiled at herself.Gaara gave her a weird look.

Gaaras P.O.V:

'Why the hell is she smiling at me?'Usually people just run away or call me a freak. Is she insane? she actually seems happy that im her mentor.I wonder what shes thinking.I walk her to our next class...biology. God this is a waste of time.  
Naruko looked at him.' i wonder what hes thinking'as she looked at her mentor s spaced out look.again Naruko and I ended up sitting next to eachother.Seeing as the teacher was saying pointless things i looked out the window...and sometimes looked at Naruko.  
She also wasnt paying attention to what the teacher was saying.Instead she was drawing a really good picture.It was a rose with barbed wire around it and had blood splattered all over it.I had to admit...it was really good art work.She put it away cuz the bell was about to ring. 'Wait wtf? did class really go by that fast? Holy shit how long had I been staring at her draw?'Again Gaara was lost in his own thoughts.

Narukos P.O.V:

I wonder why Gaara was staring at me the entire class period.He looked really spaced out.Now he just look like hes lost in his own mind.Crap the bells gonan ring soon.Should i bring him back to earth? I hope he doesnt get mad at me for this.' I lightly tapped him on the sholder."Gaara-kun umm the bells going to ring"Gaara snapped back to earth and he looked up at Naruko.He didnt say anything but he got up and left with her.'Wow hes a real quite guy...ahaah but I'll get to him...He has the same eyes i used to have I think thats why I feel so connected to him.'I look at him again.'I will crack your mask'I silently vowed.

Normal P.O.V:

Gaara looked at Naruko,she was staring at him again.She had this determined look on her face.Gaara looked at her a little uneasy.'what the hell could this girl be planning?'(oh gaara if only you knew).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTimeSkipxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch:

Gaara and Naruko walked to the lunch room.They sat down at the same table with their lunches."Ummm hey Gaara what class do we have next?""Art"Naruko grinned "yay! I love art!"Gaara raised invisible eyebrows.Naruko blushed shyly.'How cute can she get?'Naruko sighed and looked at Gaara'Kami hes so hott'Narko looked at what the red head was wearing.He had on some tight black pants,lots of chains on them,three belts,a black Avenged Seven Fold T-shirt,four or five necklaces,tons of braclets,he had four ear peircings on each ear,he had two lip peircings(snakebites),and He was wearing tons of eyeliner.But Naruko had to admit it looked a bit gothic but it was damn well hot on him.She blushed at the thought.'OMG am i falling for him?'Naruko looked at him again. But this time she noticed him staring at her and her blush deepend.'Why is she blushing?...at ME of all people!'The two went back to eating their lunches confused and lost in their own thoughts. All of a sudden Sasuke Uchia and Neji Hyuuga sat at their table.Gaara glared at them"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke smirked"Eating our lunch of course"Neji snickered.he looked over at Naruko who was sitting next to Gaara."hello...I'm Neji and this here is Sasuke so your the new girl huh?" Naruko nodded and smiled at them"Nice to meet you I'm Naruko"Neji smiled back at her."Well anyways even though Sabaku here is your mentor I'd be happy to show you around the school"Naruko blushed"ummm well only if Gaara-kun doesnt want to do it anymore"Naruko looked over at Gaara.Gaara glared at the Hyuuga"Dont worry Naruko I still want to show you around plus your in all of my classes"Naruko smiled"ok umm sorry Neji-san"Neji glared at Gaara " Dont worry about it Naruko"Sasuke looked over at Naruko"So Naruko Since you just moved here do you have a boyfriend?"Naruko Blushed even deeper"n...no"All of the guys eyes widened"Really?"came out of all of thier mouths.They glared at eachother.Naruko looked off to the side"no i don't have a boyfriend."Even though the guys all had expressionless faces, Inside all of them were cheering and planning on how to get Naruko first.Naruko blushed..."Umm are you guys ok?" The guys all nodded. "umm ok?" Naruko looked at the spaced out faces."I wonder what they're thinking"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Ahaha i hope u guys enjoyed that chapter! please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! i need to know how i did! i really hope i did well! And im sorry about making naruto a girl and all but ull see y i needed him to be a girl once we get farther into the story...asnd then u guys will be all like "Oh! now i know y naruto had to be a girl!" but yea please just go along with it? Ja Ne everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Art Class And The pink slut

Disclaimer: OMG everyone who reviewed you guys rock! of course ill keep the story going im trying to update everyday but most likely itll be everyother day! Warning MAJOR SAKURA BASHING!!!!!! cuz i hate her beyond anything in the world. well anyways have fun with this story and laugh at Sakura!  
"speaking"  
'thoughts'

Art Class:

Naruko walked into the classroom with Gaara.They sat down at the two desks in the very back waiting for the other students as they slowly came into the classrooom.The teacher Jyriah walked into the classroom just as the bell rang.(o.O i know a pervert teaching art)."Ok brats today i want u all to show me what u see as love.paint it,draw it,hell model it for all i care.".And with that he went off to another part of the school. everyone got out their supplies and began to work.

Gaara was going to do a painting and Naruko was going to do something totally diffrent.Gaara watched her bring out two big mirrors and some red ink along with a sketch book. Gaara looked at her supplies curiously.'what the hell could she be doing?'Naruko painted a red broken heat on both mirrors then she ran the red ink over it so that it would drip down making the effect of blood.

He watched in awe as she set it aside to dry and started wirting in the sketch book. she drew jagged scratched up letters.she wrote poems in there and did a few drawings.'Wow shes really good' Gaara thought as he found some insparation for his painting.  
He painted a blond angel her wings broken and decaying holding a broken heart in its hand.The back round was a graveyard.He put his painting up to dry and went to go look at Narukos artwork.

The people in the class that had already finished were also watching her. She had gone back to working on the mirrors she painted jagged words like i loved you..ect...But everyone in the room knew how sad her art was. By The time Naruko had finished everyone in the class had already put their art up and sat on the desks watching her.She splattered some red ink on the sketch book and the mirror for the final touches.Everyones sweat dropped.

When she put it all togeather her art was gorgous.Her art practicaly screamed beauty,saddness,and love.They Watched in awe as jyriah walked into the classroom.'I wonder what these brats are up to'.He walked over to the big group in front of Narukos art.Jyriah's jaw almost dropped.Not only did she paint her art,She used diffrent types of art clay,paint,drawings,and what it seemed to him poetry.'This girl is really something'He looked at Naruko who was standing next to Gaara"This is one of the best peices I've seen all year!"Naruko smiled."T...Thanks""full credit class dismissed"And with that the students left most still talking about Narukos art.Naruko looked at Gaara, who was staring at her.She smiled at him and Gaara cracked a small smile.Narukos eyes widend 'omg he smiled at me!! cracking this guy open might not be that hard after all'.

And they walked to their last period of the day.The class stared as they took their seats."Hey Sakura isn't that the chick that everyone says all the guys in school are after?"Sakura looked from her blonde friend At the other blonde beauty across the other side of the room."What about that slut?"Ino Smirked"well from what I heard even Sasuke-Kun wants her" Sakura looked at her disbelieveingly"That bitch I could take her out in 5 seconds no one gets to have my Sasuke-Kun" She then got up and walked her way over to Naruko who was listening to her ipod with her eyes closed.Sakura ripped the earphones out of Narukos ears.Narukos eyes opened."Hey Bitch! stay the fuck away from my Sasuke-kun"the pink-haired girl fumed.Gaara was about to get up and slap her when Naruko stopped him.Gaara sat back down almost against his will when Naruko sat up in her seat slowly."And what the fuck makes you think Sasuke would ever want you?"Naruko said calmly.Not at all caring that the whole class had gone quite and was staring at her.

"Cuz he loves me you dumb bitch!!!! And i love him more than anyone could!!!!"Sakura shouted the whole class eyes turned to look back at Naruko."hmmm well it seems to me that your just an over-obsessed stalker chick that really enjoys being the class whore and likes to lie to herself and think that anyone decent would wanna even touch you"Sakuras face grew bright red from both embarassment and anger.The whole class tried to hold back their laughter most unsucessfully.Sakura swung her fist towards Naruko head.Naruko easily dropped to the ground and knocked Sakuras feet out from under her and while Sakura was still airborne she kicked her across the room where she hit a wall unconcious.

The whole class stared in amazment and fear"How the fuck did she do that?"Everyone thought in wonder.Gaara just stared at Naruko wide eyed and jaw on the floor along with Sasukes and Nejis.Naruko went back to her seat quietly and lisented to her ipod once agin.The class looked even more shocked that she acted as though nothing happend.After awhile the class whispered to eachother not wanting to bother Naruko and her music.Gaara lightly tapped her on the shoulder.Naruko looked up at him with those cute blue eyes"hmm?" Gaara just looked at her"You do realize that u just took out the most popular girl in school right?"Naruko laughed"omg that slut?!?!?! ahahah oh well not like i give a shit she deserved it anyways"Gaara just stared at her'What the hell is this thing i feel? How can this girl make me feel like this?'Gaara mind racing.'Do i Love this girl?'

Disclaimer:ohhhh sorry about the short chapter! my computers being stupid! gahhhh but anyways how'd u like the part on Sakura? LMFAO dont worry there will be lots more of it throught out the story...and tanks to everyone who reviewd! i love you guys! and im open to ideas lol i could use them...but yes this story will get very VERY interesting now...ahahaha but i have to wait!

Love Gaaras Fox

PS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! 


	3. Am I in Love?

**Discalimer:Yay The fox is back! I really hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter.Ahaha I had alot of fun with the whole sakura part.Oh and btw the art work she did was one that I did for my art compition lol.Well I have now finally decided some of the pairings for this fanfic and here they are**: 

**NaruXGaara**

**SasuXHina (by special request)**

**ShikaXTemari**

**NejiX?????(not sure yet)**

**TenTenXKankuro**

**PS:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!if i did all hell would break looseevil laughOh and im open to pairing ideas**

**Chapter 3:Am I In Love?:**

Gaara walked home after school.Gaara could think of nothing else except that girl.'What the hell is wrong with me?'.He thought about how nice she was.He loved her smile,her laugh,and most of all her eyes.Gaara noticed the first time he met her,He saw the pain she hid with her mask.He knew what those eyes looked like,cause they matched his own.Gaara had to admit she had a nearly perfect mask.The only thing that gave it all away was her eyes.Gaara was so deep in thought he didnt notice the blonde girl walk up to him."Gaara!"she shouted next to him.Gaara was about to face the person who screamed in his ear and punch them but he stopped when he met birhgt blue eyes.

"Hey Gaara I didnt know you walked home after school!"Naruko smiled at him.Gaara saw a bit of sadmness flicker in her eyes.'Why does she wear a mask?'They began to walk home.There was an awkward silence.Narutko laughed nervously.Gaara looked at her.She smiled at him again"uhhh Gaara-kun where do you live anyways?Gaara pointed to the street that was coming up"I live on that street right over there"Narukos eyes opened wide"Y...You live on that street too?!?!!?"

Gaara stared at her in disbelief.'WTF?!??! we live on the same street?!?!?!?'Gaara just stared.Naruko laughed.they turned a corner and walked towards Narukos house.She stopped right in front of a white house."Well this is where I live!"Gaara's eyes opened a bit more in suprise.And he walk to the house right next door"And this is where I live"Narukos ceruelen blue eyes widened even more."OMFG! You live right next door?!?!?!?!?!?!"An awkward pause came between them.Naruko Laughed nervously"Ahaha umm I guess I'll see you tomarrow then Gaara?"Gaara nodded.And the blonde dissappered into her house.Gaara sighed and walked into his own house.'Things are going to get very interesting around here.'

**Da Magic Timeline:1 week later**

Naruko opened her bright blue eyes.She glanced over at the clock.It read 5:30.She groaned and got out of bed.She got ready and went downstairs for breakfast."Dad! wheres my ramen?"Iruka looked over at his daughter."not this early in the moring Naruko your gonna have a decent breakfast today""crap".Naruko sat down her chin resting in her palm.'Today was going to be a long day'.After she had finished her breakfast and grabbed her backpack she headed out the door.She spotted Gaara just leaveing his house as well."Morning Gaara!!"she smiled as she walked over to him."Morning Naruko"Naruko frowned "Bad morning?"Gaara didnt reply but walked towards school.Naruko groaned.'I will break that mask off his gorgous face by force if I have to'and she chased after him.

When they arrived at school.Gaara turned to look at Naruko and saw it again.'Why is she hiding under a mask?'.Naruko who was lost in her thoughts didnt realize that she had dropped her mask for a moment."Naruko..."The blodes eyes immidiaetly snapped back to focus and her mask was once again in its place."yes Gaara?"Gaara just looked at her"umm nevermind" and he continued on his way to homeroom.They sat down at their desks and watched as the rest of the class walked in.Sakura was being assited to her desk by her best friend Ino.As they sat down they both threw Naruko the dirtiest look they could.It just made Naruko laugh and pissed off the two even more.Naruko just pulled out her sketchbook and continued her daily routine of not paying attention and drawing instead.

**Lunch:**

The morning came and went.so now here they are sitting in the crowded lunch room.Naruko drawing as usual,Gaara staring at her and listening to his ipod.

Sakura looked over at her from the other side of the room."she thinks that she can get away with hitting me like that huh?"Ino looked at her best friend"I dunno Sakura I dont think you should take her on anymore"Sakuras anger flared up"WHAT!?!??! u think i cant take her?!?!"Sakura walked over to Narukos and Gaaras table."Your gonna ever regret hitting me"She screamed in Narukos face.The whole room had gone deathly quiet.Narukos slowly looked up at her a slight anger in her eyes.

"You know your seriously getting on my nerves,You piss me off by just claiming that Sasukes yours and that he loves you when in truth,no one does. Your just some slutty chick that wants and craves attention because you have no life other than being the school slut. you sicken me"Naruko had turned her attention back to her drawing.

Snickers and laughter could be heard all thoughout the room.Gaara smirked'Finally someone had the guts to tell that pink haired bitch the truth'.Sakura looked at Naruko with fire in her eyes.She raised her hand and slapped Naruko right on the face.Naruko turned her head to the side.Everyone watched fearfully as she got up.

She raised her head up to Sakura.Everyone in the room felt a chill run up their spine.Narukos eyes had the scariest look in them.It screamed bloodlust and death.Sakura was shaking.

Naruko grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to her eye level."Do not ever fucking put yuor filthy hands on me ever again."With that she threw Sakura across the room and she hit a wall with a sicking crack.Everyone watched as Sakuras knocked out form slid down the wall and fell into a dirty heap on the tiled floor.

There was blood flowing from Sakuras mouth.Naruko sat down and the whole room went quiet.Neji and Sasuke walked over to the table and sat down.Both were smiling at her."nice"Naruko smirked."Hey she asked for it.

**Time skip cuz im lazy end of school:**

Naruko and Gaara left their last period togeather."Umm Gaara wanna wlk home togeather again?"Gaara nodded as they walked out of the school gates.Gaara seemed very lost in thought as he batteled his mind.Naruko looked over at him.'He's so cute.I wanna break his mask and see the real Gaara'she sighed sadly.

Gaara's thoughts"What is it about this girl that makes me so attracted to her?!?!? Do I possibly like this girl? gahh wtf am i thinking?!?!? I must find out why she wears that mask of hers.'Thoughts like these were racing through his head all day.

Naruko looked at him worry showing in her eyes."Gaara...is something wrong?"Gaara looked at her "No"Again he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes.but again it was quickly replaced just like all the other times.She grinned at him."Ahaha you know I will get an answer out of you eventually.Even if I have to force it out of you.And she walked into her house with a grin plastered on her face.Gaara stood there staring at the door she had dissappered through.'Am I in Love?' He asked himself.

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: OMFG!!!!!!! i am soooo sorry i didnt get this chapter out sooner!!!! ughh freaking finals r driving me insane!!!!! ahah well ima get the next chapter out within the next few days.I promise!!!!! Hugs to all my reviewers!!! Ja Ne!!!!!!!**

**AN: umm yea ahah next chapter Hinata will be VERY OOC ahah just warning you.Konohas shyest kunochi isnt as weak as she appers to be...**


	4. Things arent always as they seem

**Disclaimer: Konichiwa!!!!!! Im back..gahhhh finals really sucked...ughh it took up all my time and energy to study for it...well its summer now so i can update this story more along with my other ones...Im soooo sorry for the wait...but yea i promise this chapter will be entertaining! Hinata is VERY OOC in this fic. so dont u dare flame me for it cuz i warned ya**

**I do not own naruto i do own a blue penguin though**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Everything is not as it seems**

It had been three weeks since he had met her. Gaara stared at the blonde girl next to him. It was physics class.She had her ipod blasting in her ears like always.Gaara closed his eyes. For three whole weeks all he could think about was her.She flooded his every thought,dream,and mind. He felt like he had to break her happy mask and see the real Naruko. He saw sadness flicker in here eyes from time to time. He was getting bored of the science teachers useless rambling so he tapped Naruko on the shoulder.

She looked up at him"yes Gaara?""You mind if I listen with you?" Naruko laughed a bit and handed him one of her earphones. Animal I have Become by three days grace was playing. Gaara smirked. It just happend to be one of his favorite songs. It also happend to be one of Narukos favorites too from what he could tell cuz the song was at the top of her ipods Favorite playlist (A.N go figure huh?).

The morning was its usual annoying self. More students getting on Gaaras and Narukos nerves. It was pretty much ok until. "SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yep you heard it. And so did Gaara and Naruko"oh fuck..here comes that pink-haired slut again"The two watched as Sakura glomped a poor sasuke the second he stepped foot into the room.She clung to his arm like the little leech she was.An amused smile found its way to Neji's face as he walked in casualy behind the raven-haired

Naruko looked around the class and spotted a small girl with blue-purpleish hair staring at the Sasuke and the pink leech.A smirked was put on Narukos face as she got up and walked over to sit down next to the pale eyed girl."You know if you like him you should tell him or at least make him notice you". Hinatas eyes grew wide"H...how did you know I liked Sasuke-kun??"Naruko laughed"I saw it in your eyes"Hinata hung her head down"He wouldnt like me.."Naruko looked at her"you dont know that I suggest you tell him Before that pathetic excuse for a human ends up raping him" And with that Naruko walked back to her table with Gaara.The red head eyeed her as she sat back down and took one of the earphones from him.

"Ok what did you do?".Naruko smiled "just watch the show...hell you might even be suprised"Gaara looked around curiously'what the hell is talking about?'Hinata walked up to go talk to Sasuke but not until after she heard"Sasuke -kun..."she said pushing her rather small breasts up aginst him"Lets ditch these losers and go somewhere else yea? i can show you a good time"The pink-haired leech grabbed onto his arm tightet.

Hinatas eyes blazed.'OH HELL NO'.Hinata pulled Sakura off Sasuke"Get the fuck off him bitch"Sakura galred at her ready to hit her"Fuck you Sasuke-kun loves me and hes mine"she said taking a step toward him.Hinata pulled her hair and brought her up to her eye level (AN GO HINA-CHAN! lol yes and hinata is taller than sakura) "Listen here slut touch him again and I wi8l personally make sure you can never touch anytone with your filthy hands again.Sakura slapped her"Shut up you cant even defend yourself you always stutter and play innocent when your not"Sakura walked over to sasuke and kissed him.Who was in shock from hinata even speaking to Sakura like that. Now Hinata was pissed.

Hinata threw Sakura by her hair at the opposite wall.she leaned down and pulled her up by her hair again."I told u I fucking told you whore but now you just crossed it" Hinata slapped Sakura as hard and as many times as she could. Sakura had already lost conciousness and was bleeding heavily by her nose and mouth by the time Hinata thought she had enough and she threw her aginst a wall. The whole class was in shock. all mentally thinking 'stay away from Hinata and her Sasuke'. when Hinata passed Gaaras and Narukos desk she smiled.Naruko smirked right back and watched as hinata walked over to sasuke and planted a kiss right on his lips." oh and by the way. I like you" And she walked backto her seat. which Sasuke followed her and began to talk to her.

Gaara looked at the two and then at Naruko who was trying to play innocent."so cute' He smirked" this is all your fault isnt it?" Naruko gave him that lil fox grin"I dont know what your talking about"Gaara put the earphone back in."You know what you did"Naruko just looked at him"I didnt do anything"Gaara smirked" That girl is way too quite after you went to talk to her she goes and beats someone up" Naruko laughed.

"I guess everything is always as it seems huh?"

* * *

**Gaaraskitsune OMG that was hard to write!!!! I had MAJOR writers block lol sorry for the late updates im going to update alot faster now. Lol now that i dont have to study for finals or anyting like that and NO SUMMER SCHOOL! i can finally work on my fanfics...lol even though i secretly work on them in class LMFAO...so yea i hope u guys enjoyed this chapter.lol sry it was soo short**

**Gaara: so when the hell am i going to be with naru?**

**Me: oh u will just wait im tired! it wrote this whole thing at 4 am!!!!!!!**

**Gaara: sooo u dont sleep! u have insomnia!!!!!!!!**

**Me: lol i know that...but hey im still tired**

**Naru: dont i get any say in this**

**Gaara: No**

**Me: No**

**penguin: NO**

**Naru: god dammit!**


	5. Aunthors Note

Dear everyone. I'm sorry for not updating ANY of my fanfics and after carefully reviewing them I have decided that I'm going to Rewrite EVERYTHING!. My work looks horrible and parts of it made no sense. Considering I was like 14 at the time I wrote these. Nevertheless I can do a much better job now. So all of my fanfics will be rewritten and posted again. Sorry for the long wait everyone. (Btw I'm 17 gonna be 18 in two months.) You'll all notice the change in grammer on my story. The story lines will all be the same just the grammer and everything will be improved. Thank you all for staying with me! Ja Ne!


End file.
